A Drabble A Day
by playwright82
Summary: Summary: A collection of 365 drabbles and one-shots based around Sevmione. Don't know if any of them will get to an M rating, but rated that way, just in case.
1. New

**Summary: A collection of 365 drabbles and one-shots based around Sevmione. Don't know if any of them will get to an M rating, but rated that way, just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the illustrious J.K. Rowling. If I were she, I would not be writing fan fiction. I make no money from this.**

**A/N: This is written for The "365 Days of Drabbles" Challenge. This is a challenge to write a drabble or one-shot a day for 365 days. Each day will have a prompt that is to be used that day. I am a couple of days behind but I will catch up quick. Most of these will revolve around Sevmione. If you don't like the pairing, don't read. They won't be in any particular order. The prompt for day 1: New**

* * *

><p>New<p>

Hermione Granger looked at the man sitting next to her. She brought her hand up and softly touched her lips with her fingers.

_Well, that's new_, she thought.

Severus Snape looked at Hermione through his curtain of black hair. He didn't know what had come over him. He shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have kissed her. He just knew she would leave his quarters and never speak to him again.

Hermione looked at Severus and smiled. She leaned toward him and gently touched his lips with hers.

Severus was surprised, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

_New is good_, thought Hermione just before all thought left her head for a while.


	2. Glory

**Disclaimer: I am not the illustrious J.K. Rowling. If I were she, I would not be writing fan fiction. I make no money from this.**

**A/N: This is written for The "365 Days of Drabbles" Challenge. This is a challenge to write a drabble or one-shot a day for 365 days. Each day will have a prompt that is to be used that day. I am a couple of days behind but I am catching up quick. Most of these will revolve around Sevmione. If you don't like the pairing, don't read. They won't be in any particular order. The prompt for day 2: Glory.**

* * *

><p>Glory<p>

The Ministry ballroom was packed with people. It was the tenth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and the Fall of Voldemort. Many of the people there were heroes of the war. Some were people who never took part in the war, but worked in the Ministry and had to be there. Still others were there who just wanted to see the saviors of the Wizarding world.

Hermione walked in on Severus' arm. They had been together for five years now, so it wasn't a shock to many of the guests to see the Gryffindor Princess on the arm of the Dark Savior.

Hermione led Severus to a table where Harry, Ginny and Ron were sitting. Ron looked a little upset to see Hermione with Snape, but he had matured enough to not say anything. Harry and Ginny had no problem with Snape. They had actually grown to like their former professor and had formed a friendship with him.

The five sat at the table catching up on things that had happened since they last saw each other. Finally, the Minister stood at the podium and asked for silence. None of the five really wanted the ceremony to happen. They hadn't fought for fame, glory, or awards. They had fought because it was the right thing to do.

The ceremony was meant to honor those that had fought bravely and survived. The ceremony should have made mention of those who had paid the ultimate sacrifice, but all they got was a moment of silence. Harry, Hermione and Ron had a plan to remedy that.

As their names were called and they headed up to the stage, they looked at each other and grinned.


	3. Snow

**Disclaimer: I am not the illustrious J.K. Rowling. If I were she, I would not be writing fan fiction. I make no money from this.**

**A/N: This is written for The "365 Days of Drabbles" Challenge. This is a challenge to write a drabble or one-shot a day for 365 days. Each day will have a prompt that is to be used that day. I am a couple of days behind but I have caught up quick. Most of these will revolve around Sevmione. If you don't like the pairing, don't read. They won't be in any particular order. The prompt for day 3: Snow.**

* * *

><p>Snow<p>

Hermione had woken early that Saturday morning to study before breakfast. As soon as she looked out the widow of Gryffindor tower she saw she wasn't the only one awake. It had snowed during the night and she watched as a lone figure, dressed all in black, walked toward the lake. She wondered what Professor Snape was doing all alone.

Hermione quickly dressed and rushed downstairs and out the front doors hoping to follow him. They had formed a tentative friendship during the summer and she would sometimes visit with him in his office. She figured they could walk in the snow together for a bit, before any of the younger students found out about the fresh powder.

Severus knew she was following him. He hadn't been a master spy for nothing. He stopped for a moment and allowed her to catch up. They walked in comfortable silence for a while until Hermione broke it. "Why are you out here so early?"

He looked down at her before looking ahead once more before he answered. "I love fresh snow. The smell of it in the morning, the crunch beneath my feet, even the feel of sinking slightly into it. I can't let my students know this though."

Hermione looked at him, her face asking before she could.

"It would ruin my reputation," he deadpanned.

Hermione giggled a little. "We can't have that now, can we?"

"Why are you out so early, Miss Granger?"

She thought for a moment before answering. "I wasn't planning on coming out here. I was going to study until I saw you from the window and decided an early morning walk in the snow would help me to clear my mind before eating a hearty breakfast and starting my homework."

Severus stopped and looked at her. They were about half way around the lake at this point. "Well, allow me to escort you back up to the castle for breakfast, Miss Granger. You do look famished."

"Thank you, Professor Snape. You can catch me if I faint dead away from hunger."

"I will do no such thing," he said, as she laughed at the look on his face. "I will just levitate you to the hospital wing for all to see."

Severus smirked at the look of horror on Hermione's face. When she looked up and saw the smirk, she huffed and then smiled herself. They walked back to the castle in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: I said these were in no particular order. This one takes place before they are a couple and the last one hardly had Severus at all. Maybe one day I'll go back and put these in chronological order, but for now, it's staying like this.**


	4. Heart

**Disclaimer: I am not the illustrious J.K. Rowling. If I were she, I would not be writing fan fiction. I make no money from this.**

**A/N: This is written for The "365 Days of Drabbles" Challenge. This is a challenge to write a drabble or one-shot a day for 365 days. Each day will have a prompt that is to be used that day. Most of these will revolve around Sevmione. If you don't like the pairing, don't read. They won't be in any particular order. The prompt for day 4: Heart. **

**Warning: this one a bit of M rated material suggested.**

* * *

><p>Heart<p>

Hermione was lying with her head on Severus' chest and her hand over his heart. They had just spent a rather amorous evening together. It was Severus' birthday and she had met him at the door wearing a sheer negligee. They both had fun with that gift.

"I love listening to your heartbeat," she said. "It reminds me that you are alive and that this is real."

He was stroking her right arm with his left hand. "I just love your heart."

She angled her head up to look at him, the question on her face. "What do you mean?"

He continued to stroke her arm as he answered. "You have a great heart. No matter how many friends you have or how much family you have, your heart can always make room for new people. You even had it in your heart to trust me through everything. You never lost faith in Potter. You are wonderful and I love your heart."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Your heart can grow to make room for others, too, Severus. You've made friends with Harry and Ginny. I know you secretly have a soft spot for Molly and Arthur. And your heart will grow even more when we have children."

He snorted a bit. "We've already discussed this. I'm not going to be a good father. I had no father figure to emulate, so I'm leaving all the raising and loving to you."

She lifted her head off of his chest and looked down at him. "You'll be a great father. Dumbledore was a father figure to you. You could always ask Lucius what raising a child is like. Or Arthur. He's the father of seven. And I hear that once one has their own children things are different. You'll want to love and raise them with me."

Severus looked into her eyes for a moment. "Why are we even discussing this right now?"

Hermione bit her lower lip. He used his thumb to gently pull her lip from between her teeth. "What do you have to tell me?" he asked her.

"Well…I'm pregnant."

Severus lay in shock for a moment. "Really?"

She nodded.

"I'll have to owl Lucius and Arthur immediately," he said. Hermione leaned down and gave Severus a heated kiss. He put his hand in her hair and deepened the kiss. "Maybe it can wait until morning."


	5. Starlight

**Disclaimer: I am not the illustrious J.K. Rowling. If I were she, I would not be writing fan fiction. I make no money from this.**

**A/N: This is written for The "365 Days of Drabbles" Challenge. This is a challenge to write a drabble or one-shot a day for 365 days. Each day will have a prompt that is to be used that day. Most of these will revolve around Sevmione. If you don't like the pairing, don't read. They won't be in any particular order. The prompt for day 5: Starlight.**

* * *

><p>Starlight<p>

Severus stood in the doorway and watched Hermione nursing their son. She was sitting in a rocking chair by the window, the starlight coming in the window next to her. She was looking down at their son with a small smile on her face, humming quietly, holding him to her breast.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," he said. "Especially with the starlight coming in and casting a halo around the two most important people in my life."

Michael Severus Snape studied his mother as she nursed him. His eyes and hair were as black as his father's. He was going to have Hermione's coloring. He also had Hermione's nose. For that Severus was grateful. He was hoping any future children they had would have her nose, too.

Severus walked up behind them and watched Michael as he nursed. Michael's gaze moved from his mother's face to his father's. The two Snape men studied each other. Hermione's smile widened.

She looked up at her husband the starlight still highlighting her face. "I have a feeling he's going to be just like you, Severus."

"You should not have given him my name then," he sniffed.

Hermione grinned down at her son. "He was named after two of the greatest men I know: my dad and my husband."

Severus put his hands on Hermione's shoulders and squeezed slightly. He kissed the top of her head as Michael finished nursing.

"You go back to bed," Severus told her. "I'll burp him and get him back to sleep."

Heroine stood and passed Michael to Severus. She kissed their son on his black head, and kissed her husband on the lips. "Thank you," she said as she turned and went back to bed.

Severus sat in the rocking chair and, after burping Michael, watched the starlight play across his son's sweet face.


	6. Uncertainty

**Disclaimer: I am not the illustrious J.K. Rowling. If I were she, I would not be writing fan fiction. I make no money from this.**

**A/N: This is written for The "365 Days of Drabbles" Challenge. This is a challenge to write a drabble or one-shot a day for 365 days. Each day will have a prompt that is to be used that day. Most of these will revolve around Sevmione. If you don't like the pairing, don't read. They won't be in any particular order. The prompt for day 6: Uncertainty.**

* * *

><p>Uncertainty<p>

Hermione looked at the wizard sitting on the other side of the desk with uncertainty. She wasn't sure she wanted to accept the proposal Professor Snape had just offered her. She scrunched her eyebrows together thinking it over.

He had asked if she wanted to become his apprentice after she finished her education. She had already had offers from several other professors to become apprentices to them. She had even had some job offers from Ministry departments.

She wasn't certain what she wanted to do when she left school. She supposed she should really think about it now that she was in her final term at Hogwarts.

She looked at Professor Snape again, chewing on her bottom lip. "Can I take a day or two to think about your offer, sir? I've had some other offers and would like to think through them before I make a final decision."

Snape looked at Hermione for a moment his blank mask firmly in place. Of course she had other offers. He knew he was not the only one to notice her talents.

"You may have two days to decide. Inform me of your decision in writing."

"Yes, sir." She rose to leave.

"Miss Granger."

She turned to face him. "Yes, Professor?"

"I know you'll make the right decision for you."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you, Professor Snape." She turned and walked out his office door.


	7. Breakfast

**Disclaimer: I am not the illustrious J.K. Rowling. If I were she, I would not be writing fan fiction. I make no money from this.**

**A/N: This is written for The "365 Days of Drabbles" Challenge. This is a challenge to write a drabble or one-shot a day for 365 days. Each day will have a prompt that is to be used that day. Most of these will revolve around Sevmione. If you don't like the pairing, don't read. They won't be in any particular order. The prompt for day 7: Breakfast.**

* * *

><p>Breakfast<p>

Hermione walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She glanced up at the staff table as per usual. Hagrid waved and Professor McGonagall nodded. Professor Snape glared straight ahead.

Hermione returned the greetings of Hagrid and the Headmistress before sitting at the Gryffindor table and serving herself breakfast. Ginny sat down across from her and started talking about some of the latest gossip she had heard. Hermione tuned her out and chanced another glance at the staff table. Snape was looking down at the Gryffindor table. He nodded almost imperceptibly, but Hermione caught it. She hid her smile behind her glass of pumpkin juice.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ginny's voice pulled Hermione back to what was going on in front of her.

"Sorry, Gin," said Hermione. "I was thinking about my schedule for the day."

Ginny sighed, but easily accepted the excuse. She continued prattling on and Hermione did a better job of pretending to listen.

Hermione went about her day as normal. That evening she went down to Professor Snape's office as per usual. She had started going down to help him as a teacher's assistant. Soon they had started to become friends and later they had become lovers. Hermione was an adult and if anyone found out about them, well, they had a contingency plan.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Hermione." Snape woke her gently from her slumber. He always woke her before the rest of the castle so she could sneak back to Gryffindor tower.<p>

"Mmm. Good morning, Severus."

"It is about time for you to be getting back to your own bed, love."

"But I'm so warm here." She burrowed under the blankets.

He pulled the blankets unceremoniously off of her. She groaned. "Fine. I'll go back to my own room. Just know I'm not happy about it."

Snape watched her dress and walked her to the door to his chambers. He leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss.

She grabbed the lapels of his bathrobe. "I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Of course, Hermione. Always."

With one last kiss she cast a Disillusionment charm on herself and went back to Gryffindor tower to await the dawn and breakfast.


	8. Achievement

**Disclaimer: I am not the illustrious J.K. Rowling. If I were she, I would not be writing fan fiction. I make no money from this.**

**A/N: This is written for The "365 Days of Drabbles" Challenge. This is a challenge to write a drabble or one-shot a day for 365 days. Each day will have a prompt that is to be used that day. Most of these will revolve around Sevmione. If you don't like the pairing, don't read. They won't be in any particular order. The prompt for day 8: Achievment.**

* * *

><p>Achievement<p>

It was graduation day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione sat with the other graduates nervously waiting to hear her name and get her diploma. First, though, were the achievement awards.

The first awards were for the students who improved the most in a certain subject from first through seventh—or in some cases this year, eighth—years. Hermione smiled and cheered when Neville won Most Improved in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Next came the awards for the students who had the best marks in a certain subject. Hermione had been warned by both the Headmistress and Severus that she wouldn't be winning any of these awards. She would be the only one up there getting medals if they allowed that.

There was one other achievement award she could win. It was for the student who kept up the best marks over their entire school career. There was also one for the most improved student overall, but Hermione wouldn't win that one. The one for Best Marks was between her and—

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione started as Malfoy's name was called for Best Marks in Potions.

Now she was the only one in the running for Best Marks Overall.

"And now for the Best Marks in All Classes for Seven Years," said Headmistress McGonagall. She paused for a moment drawing out the suspense. "Hermione Granger." Hermione walked up to the podium where Professor McGonagall was standing, shook her hand, and accepted her medal and certificate.

You wouldn't know it to look at him, but Severus was proud of Hermione's achievement. He had already bought the frame for her certificate and had planned to hang it next to his certificate for the same in his study. He would give to her in his chambers later tonight. The night couldn't come soon enough.


	9. Obsession

**Disclaimer: I am not the illustrious J.K. Rowling. If I were she, I would not be writing fan fiction. I make no money from this.**

**A/N: This is written for The "365 Days of Drabbles" Challenge. This is a challenge to write a drabble or one-shot a day for 365 days. Each day will have a prompt that is to be used that day. Most of these will revolve around Sevmione. If you don't like the pairing, don't read. They won't be in any particular order. The prompt for day 9: Obsession.**

* * *

><p>Obsession<p>

Hermione woke sweating and more aroused than she had ever remembered being before. She was thankful that she cast a silencing charm upon the curtains around her four poster bed. She didn't want to wake the other girls in the dorm with her nightmares and she didn't want their nightmares waking her. Tonight it would have been her moans of pleasure that woke them.

She rubbed her hands over her face. This was getting ridiculous. This was the third time this week she had had an erotic dream involving Professor Snape. Just because she had agreed to be his apprentice and had noticed how graceful his hands were with their long fingers and how muscled his forearms were- _Stop it Hermione!_ she berated herself.

This was becoming an obsession. She loved to watch him work in the lab. She was going down there almost every night to talk about her apprenticeship and help him with some of the potions he would make for the hospital wing. His hands were so smooth in the patterns he had perfected over the years. She loved the way he would roll his sleeves to his elbows and she could watch the muscles of his forearms ripple with his movements. She loved a man's forearms. Damn it! She was becoming even more aroused.

She rubbed her thighs together trying to get some friction to her core. It didn't work very well. She strengthened the silencing charm around her bed and stuck her hand between her stomach and the waistband of her knickers. She used her dream as fuel for the fantasy she used to masturbate to completion. As she came down from the high of her orgasm, she realized it wasn't really enough. She wanted more. She wanted the object of her dreams helping to work her to completion.

She cleaned her hand off with the tissues she kept next to her bed and rolled over to try to get back to sleep. As she started to drift off, she vowed she would have the object of her obsession if it was the last thing she did. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she had to try.


	10. Family

**Disclaimer: I am not the illustrious J.K. Rowling. If I were she, I would not be writing fan fiction. I make no money from this.**

**A/N: This is written for The "365 Days of Drabbles" Challenge on HPFC. This is a challenge to write a drabble or one shot a day for 365 days. Each day will have a prompt that is to be used that day. Most of these will revolve around Sevmione. If you don't like the pairing, don't read. They won't be in any particular order. The prompt for day 281: Family.**

**This is also written for The Game of LIFE Challenge on HPFC. The prompt I got was "first words."**

* * *

><p>Family<p>

Hermione and Severus were in their living quarters at Hogwarts. Hermione was on the floor playing with their son Michael and Severus was sitting at the desk grading student essays.

Michael had taken his first steps several weeks ago at 9 months old and was toddling around picking up blocks and stacking them up to build a tower. When it would inevitably topple over, he would start again.

Hermione was trying to get Michael to say his first word. "Can you say 'Mummy?' Can you say 'Daddy?' Why won't he speak Severus? I want him to at least call me 'Mummy.'"

"Maybe he's waiting for the right time. During the exercise in futility he's practicing now is surly not it."

Hermione scoffed. "He's just building a block tower. It's not an exercise in futility. He could at least say 'Mummy' while he's doing it."

"Maybe he's hoping for something a little more intelligent to say. Unlike the dunderheads that wrote these," said Severus holding up the third year essays he was marking.

"Dundeads," said Michael grinning.

Hermione and Severus looked at each other and then looked at Michael.

"Did he just say…?" asked Hermione.

"Dundeads," said Michael again as he clapped his hands together

"Yes, yes he did," said Severus.

"I've been trying for weeks to get him to say 'Mummy' or 'Daddy' and his first word is 'dunderheads,'" ranted Hermione.

"Dundeads!" yelled Michael and then he giggled.

Severus chuckled and Hermione glared at him. "He just dislikes dunderheads as much as his daddy does," Severus felt the need to defend his son's choice of first words.

Michael grinned up at Severus and said, "Daddy."

Hermione huffed and stormed into the bedroom she shared with Severus.

Severus stood from the desk and walked over to Michael to pick him up. "I think you may have upset her with that one, son. Let's make some tea while she cools off a bit and then we'll go apologize to Mummy."

Michael gurgled and Severus took that to mean, "Yes, that sounds like a splendid plan." He walked into the kitchen, sat Michael in his high chair and set about making tea.

Just as Severus was taking the whistling kettle off the stove, Hermione walked into the kitchen. Michael held his chubby little arms out and grasped for her.

"No," she told him. "I'm not picking you up until you say 'Mummy.'"

"Mum-mum," said Michael and Severus chuckled.

Hermione walked over and picked up Michael before following Severus into the sitting room where he began pouring tea. She settled Michael down in his play pen before sitting with Severus on the sofa.

"Now why don't you tell me what's really bothering you," Severus said.

Hermione took a sip of tea to stall for a bit of time while she thought of the best way to phrase it. "Severus," she said, "I think I may be pregnant. I know we wanted to wait until Michael was a bit older and I know it's harder for a woman that's breast feeding to get pregnant, but I just have this feeling that I am."

Severus sat stunned, but managed to pull himself together during her little speech. "Have you cast the charm?" he asked. When she shook her head in the negative he asked, "Have you seen Poppy?" Again her head shook in the negative. "Lay back," he instructed.

She lay back and pulled the bottom of her shirt up just enough to expose her midriff. He murmured the pregnancy charm and they waited a moment. A blue glow emanated from her abdomen.

They looked at each other for a moment. Hermione looked a little uncertain and Severus' face was a blank mask. Suddenly, Severus' face split into a wide grin. "We're going to have a baby," he said.

The look of relief on Hermione's face said it all. She grinned and walked over to Michael to pick him up out his play prison. He put his head on her shoulder and murmured in baby babble. Hermione sat down on the sofa with him and her husband wrapped his arms around her and their son. Their family was growing and they could be happier.


	11. Birthday

**Disclaimer: I am not the illustrious J.K. Rowling. If I were she, I would not be writing fan fiction. I make no money from this.**

**A/N: This is written for The "365 Days of Drabbles" Challenge on HPFC. This is a challenge to write a drabble or one shot a day for 365 days. Each day will have a prompt that is to be used that day. Most of these will revolve around Sevmione. If you don't like the pairing, don't read. They won't be in any particular order. The prompt for day 303: Birthday.**

**This is also written for The Game of LIFE Challenge on HPFC. The prompt I got was "birthday."**

**Warning: There is some slight M rated material ahead. No lemons, but there is one swear word and some talk of what Severus wants to give Hermione for her birthday.**

* * *

><p>Birthday<p>

Hermione was standing in front of the wardrobe in her room in Snape's quarters. As his apprentice, she got to say in his quarters due to the sensitive nature of some of the potions she would be brewing. At least, that was the excuse they used. In actuality, they just wanted a reason for her to stay there so they could continue their relationship.

It was her twentieth birthday and Severus was taking her out to celebrate. He assured her it was perfectly acceptable for a Master to take his Apprentice out on special occasions. He had told her to dress for dinner. There was a new restaurant opening in Hogsmead that evening and Severus had managed to get them a table for the evening.

She put on the new dress robes Harry had sent her for her birthday. She thought that maybe Severus had asked Harry to send them for this occasion. They were lavender robes that looked more like a Muggle dress than Witch's robes. They hugged her curves in all the right places and the color made her brown eyes look brighter.

She had put on minimal make-up. She wasn't the best at girly things like that and Severus had told her he liked a natural look best. She did tame her hair. She pulled back the pieces of hair framing her face to come together at the crown of her head and secured them with a clip. She left the rest of her hair to flow down her back in riotous curls.

Severus was pacing in his sitting room. He was getting impatient. Thank Merlin he had told her their reservation was for six. It was actually for seven. It seemed the only thing she was ever early to was classes and study sessions. Everything else was simply not important enough to be on time for.

Finally he heard her door open and he stopped his pacing to look at her. He stared for a moment, speechless at the beauty before him.

She looked at Severus and he took her breath away. He was in black dress robes and had his long hair tied back with a black thong at the nape of his neck. Her mouth watered for a taste of him.

He stalked over to her with hunger in his gaze. He wrapped his arms around her waist while her arms snaked around his neck. His lips devoured hers as he kissed her. She responded in kind and when her tongue traced the seam of his lips for entrance he eagerly granted it. Their tongues tangled together battling for dominance.

His lips left hers to travel down the column of her throat. She was panting slightly from the kiss when she said, "Severus, we're already late for our reservation. We need to stop this so we don't miss dinner entirely."

He chuckled and the sound vibrated in her chest. "We have time, love. I told you the reservation was for seven."

Hermione pushed him away slightly and said, "No, you told me six."

She watched his eyes and saw the amusement dancing in the black depths before she gasped. "You deliberately told me an earlier time!"

She turned to head back to her room when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and she was pulled against his lean chest. She weakly struggled against his hold. She quit struggling when she felt his warm breath on her ear.

"I thought we should be on time tonight so we could go public as a couple and not just as Master and Apprentice."

Hermione quickly turned in Severus' arms and, before he could react, she pulled his head down for a fierce kiss. "Really, Severus? That's the best gift you could ever give me."

Severus grinned wickedly at his young lover and said, "And when we get back, I'm going to slowly peel those dress robes off of you and fuck you until we are both unable to walk."

A shiver of pleasure traveled down Hermione's spine. She let go of Severus and started walking toward the door of their chambers. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back," she said. "Come on Severus. Let's shock the entire Wizarding world."


	12. Lost

**Disclaimer: I am not the illustrious J.K. Rowling. If I were she, I would not be writing fan fiction. I make no money from this.**

**A/N: This is written for The "365 Days of Drabbles" Challenge on HPFC. This is a challenge to write a drabble or one shot a day for 365 days. Each day will have a prompt that is to be used that day. Most of these will revolve around Sevmione. If you don't like the pairing, don't read. They won't be in any particular order. The prompt for day 268: Lost.**

**This is also written for The Game of LIFE Challenge on HPFC. The prompt I got was "getting lost."**

* * *

><p>Lost<p>

She was walking down the dark street. She looked around and didn't see any landmarks she recognized. She started to panic, but managed to calm herself.

_It's ok,_ she thought, _just keep going straight. You'll see something you recognize soon._

She kept walking. She reached the intersection and looked both ways before making her decision. She was soon in a place she recognized and calmed down.

* * *

><p>The next day she was wandering through the woods. Every tree looked the same. She could not remember the direction she had come from.<p>

She had been running from a creep that had been following her for a while. While running through the woods trying to lose him, she had gotten twisted around. She will never get out of here!

She was having a panic attack. She was seriously lost this time and couldn't get back to where she had come from!

Suddenly she heard someone calling her name and relief flooded through her.

"Hermione!"

It was distant and faint, but she heard it.

"Hermione!"

Then she heard it again, much louder and closer than before. She briefly wondered how they had gotten so close so fast, but she pushed that thought behind her as she gratefully ran toward the voice.

* * *

><p>"Hermione!"<p>

Finally, she jerked her head up at the sound of Harry calling her name.

"What?" she demanded, slightly irritated that she had been interrupted during the climax of her book.

"We are going to dinner. Care to join us?"

"Yeah," she answered, putting her bookmark in the book.

"Good book?" asked Harry, smiling at Hermione.

"Yes, it is. I got totally lost in it."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and grinned. It wasn't the first time and they knew it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
